Oscuridad
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: La luna no brillaba, su luz era por el reflejo del sol y se llama luminosidad lunar . Últimamente aquel pensamiento no ha podido dejar su cabeza, seguramente desde que terminó en el mismo equipo que el ruido de Hinata Shoyo.


**********Disclaimer:** Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

Muy buenas. Esta viñeta esta dedicada a **akikoyaoi1 **por haber adivinado la letra ´F´ de mi conjunto de viñetas. ¡Muchas felicidades, _dude_! Te regalo un abrazo enorme y bueno, esto. Ojala te guste, realmente soy mala con parejas a las cuales no estoy acostumbrada y puede ser un poco corto. Espero te guste (además de que has sido la primera persona que me ha dicho "san" y ha sido ASKDJASDJK). **  
**

A quienes han entrado a leer también, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Oscuridad.**

Como antes había leído (hace mucho tiempo en un libro viejo, que había sacado de alguna biblioteca, el cual hablaba sobre astronomía) la revelación que la luna no tiene luz propia, aquel único satélite que órbita alrededor del planeta Tierra (su hogar) eternamente sin poder detenerse, no generaba nada más que un reflejo que el sol, aquella gran estrella brillante la cual era completamente primordial para tener una vida optima en ese mundo, le regalaba. La luna brillaba gracias al sol que estaba ahí para regalarle su luminosidad. Ese reflejo que se generaba en el satélite era llamado _luminosidad lunar _por los profesionales que se mataban la cabeza estudiándolo y no era nada del otro mundo que la ciencia no pudiera explicar correctamente. Las palabras no eran muchas para darle explicación e incluso el más idiota podría llegar a entenderlo.

El punto que Kei había rescatado y no podía dejar de pensar desde un buen tiempo es que todas las personas que hablaban de lo brillante que era la luna (—Tan hermosa y romántica ahí arriba), eran unos completos idiotas que les faltaba algo de cultura general sobre el tema.

La luna _no brilla_.

El sol lo hace y por sí solo.

La luna sin el sol no sería nada más que un pedazo de roca espacial que no regalaba nada a nadie, además de mejorar de alguna forma las mareas y todas esas ridiculices a las cuales estaba ligada. Dejaría de ser el cliché más grande de las personas que querían enamorar (o ligar) con alguien; «Por ti bajaría la luna del cielo». Todas esas bufonadas no son nada más que falacias en una mala dirección.

La verdad es que Tsukishima había comenzado a leer ese libro (además de porque le daba curiosidad) por culpa de su nombre, pero ahora que había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo lo recordaba más a diario desde que se había hecho compañero de equipo (tras fatídicos eventos de los cuales odiaba hablar) con Hinata Shoyo, aquel chico compañero de grado que era más revoltoso que gata en celo durante agosto y podía ser un dolor de cabeza sí no tenías cuidado.

Ese mismo chico que en la cancha podía ser un monstruo sí no tenías suficiente cuidado con él.

Y es que para alguien como Kei, que tenía una altura de casi uno noventa (le faltaban unos pocos centímetros para llegar a eso. Siendo de los jugadores más altos de Karasuno), estar junto a alguien que con suerte alcanzaba el metro sesenta con la complexión física de una chica que pareciera que jamás se desarrollaría correctamente, era un poco imposible tomar de forma seria a Hinata. Seguramente muchos otros jugadores que se dejaron llevar por la primera impresión superficial debieron de pensar lo mismo sobre él; se dejan llevar por su imagen e ignoran la ferocidad que sus ojos café claro ocultan como la capucha perfecta.

De una u otra forma ambos eran completamente opuestos; uno alto el otro bajo, uno más silencioso el otro ruidoso, uno bueno en la escuela y el otro que con suerte podía pasar raspando (además con una meta fija que era no perderse entrenamientos por culpa de repetición de exámenes).

Aun así eran compañeros y Tsukishima tenía que aguantar todas las cosas que Hinata hiciera; fueran buenas o malas. Siendo ambos de primer año deberían apoyarse correctamente, como "amigos" y todas esas cosas que se crean en los equipos, pero, Kei nunca ha mantenido mucha fe en el _volley_ y realmente no puede decir que lo juega con el mismo sentimiento de pasión que los demás. No sería tan bueno en el deporte si fuera bajo, por ejemplo, y aquel era un ámbito en que Hinata le superaba porque se encontraba como defensa a pesar de su corta estatura y las personas lo señalaban por la forma espectacular por la que jugaba. Se debía admitir que sus saltos eran algo del otro mundo.

A veces podría sentir envidia de ello.

La luna no brilla sin el sol, está comprobado, pero realmente Kei podría dudar de ello porque desde que todo había comenzado entre ambos no podía afirmar exactamente que _brillaba_. No sobresalía de otra manera, Hinata lo hacía sólo. Realmente desde que esos encuentros clandestinos a espaldas de los otros miembros del equipo, esos besos robados rápido entre las sombras, esos roces de piel entre ambos chicos y esas miradas escondidas tras una máscara de indiferencia entre ambos, habían comenzado hace ya un buen tiempo, Kei simplemente se sentía un poco más apegado a él.

Solamente eso.

Y ahora que se encuentran detrás del gimnasio de la escuela mientras están escondidos de los ojos ajenos y acusadores, luego de la exhaustiva práctica de volleyball, separando sus labios del otro con aquella furia ardiente que parece extenderse desde los pies a la cabeza. Mientras la mirada de cada uno se clava en el cuerpo del otro y el rojo se expande por la piel, Kei no puede dejar de pensar nuevamente en aquel _tip _sobre la luminosidad lunar. Siempre sería extraño el hecho de recordar cosas raras en momentos inoportunos.

Hinata lo mira desde abajo, sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia de Tsukishima como al principio pasaba levemente y con sus pequeños labios rojos e hinchados, además de las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello despeinado. Una vista deliciosa, sí podía pensarlo cuidadosamente.

Tsukishima no espera más y se agacha para besar sus labios con profundidad y sin apuros, solo disfrutando el momento y el regocijo de saber que tenía control sobre una persona tan difícil de controlar como lo era el señuelo del equipo. Sus labios siguen hasta su mejilla, con un recorrido delicado y burlón. Entre estremecimientos que Hinata no puede controlar, llega hasta su oído y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja con tortuosa lentitud. Una sonrisa se esboza en sus labios al oír los jadeos que el más bajo intentaba controlar.

Entonces él susurra:

—Que los demás no se enteren —nuevamente mordisquea con suavidad. Sus manos acariciando el cuello de Hinata con una extraña delicadeza—. En especial ´El Rey´.

Realmente, la luna podría brillar sin el sol.

O eso piensa Tsukishima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
